Mémorable anniversaire
by Alounet
Summary: Erik fête ses 18 ans, seul problème, l'abus d'alcool chez lui le rend très... chienne ! Slash Erik/Rufus, Dan/Nate


**Titre** : Mémorable Anniversaire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash / Lemon

**Couple** : Rufus/Eric et Dan/Nate

**Avertissements** : Slash et lemon en tous sens !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont pas à moi :)

**Notes** : Voici un défi qui m'a était lancé, encore un ! La consigne était de développer du Eric/Rufus, avec Chuck Bass comme intermédiaire et Dan/Nate en fond dans l'histoire. Tout devait se dérouler lors d'une soirée avec beaucoup de gens. Les mots obligatoires, comme toujours en gras et italique. Bon c'est très court mais y'a du lemon partout :p

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eric fêtait son anniversaire et pour l'occasion, avait réservé un immense hôtel pour lui et ses invités. Il pouvait remercier sa mère, Lily, qui s'était pliée en quatre pour tout organiser. La soirée battait son plein et du monde était venu faire la fête avec lui.

-T'es bourré toi non ?

Eric avait en effet déjà pas mal consommé d'alcool et avait du mal à tenir la cadence. C'est Chuck qui s'inquiétait le plus pour son demi-frère, le voyant à demi-nu, avec un simple _**string**_ comme vêtement, dansant de façon éhonté avec la plupart des invités.

-Ouais. J'fête mon anniversaire, j'ai l'droit non ?

Eric embrassa à pleine bouche son demi-frère. Ce dernier, surpris, le laissa au début faire avant de le repousser gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ?

-Me taper Chuck Bass, ça pourrait m'faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire non ?

Chuck attrapa le plus jeune et l'obligea à monter à l'étage. Il allait le conduire dans l'une des chambres pour qu'il se repose et dessoule un peu. Il ne pouvait dignement pas rester dans la soirée comme ça. Heureusement que Lily n'avait pas vu son fils dans cet état.

A l'étage, Chuck croisa Rufus, le beau-père d'Eric :

-Rufus. Tu peux t'occuper d'Eric et le conduire dans sa chambre ?

-Bien sûr.

Rufus remplaça Chuck aux côtés du plus jeune. Le jeune Bass sortit son téléphone portable, il cherchait à prévenir Serena. Mais au même moment, il entendit d'étranges gémissements non loin de lui. Gardant son téléphone dans les mains, il se rapprocha des bruits pour apercevoir, au détour d'un couloir, Nate à genoux, _**l'énorme**_ sexe de Dan dans la bouche.

Chuck décida de ne pas faire savoir sa présence, regardant curieux la scène qu'il voyait face à lui. Il savait que son meilleur ami s'était rapproché énormément du garçon de Brooklyn, mais au point de soumettre à lui et de lui tailler une _**pipe**_ en plein milieu d'un hôtel, il était choqué.

-Ca te plaît comme ça ? demanda Nate en regardant Dan.

Ce dernier appuya sur la tête de son amant et le força à continuer :

-Ouais, continue... Prends la bien au fond... Ouais comme ça...

Chuck, le sourire aux lèvres, utilisa son téléphone pour immortaliser ce moment. Cela pourrait lui servir un jour.

De son coté, Eric venait d'être reconduit dans sa chambre par Rufus. Ce dernier le déposa dans son lit et s'apprêtait à partir, mais Eric se releva, se jetant à son cou :

-T'as déjà voulu avoir une _**chienne**_ Rufus ?

Rufus ne répondit pas à la provocation de son beau fils, puis il le repoussa.

-T'as pas envie d'm'_**enculer**_ ? demanda le jeune homme imbibé d'alcool.

-Eric, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Le jeune homme utilisa la force qu'il avait pour plaquer Rufus contre un mur. Il passa sa main sur l'entre jambe de son beau père et lui dévora le cou avec des baisers sauvages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'veux que tu m'viole. Que tu m'prenne. J'ai envie d'être _**soumis**_ à toi ce soir. Allez...

Rufus, étant un homme avec lui aussi des besoins et ayant aussi abusé un peu de l'alcool ce soir là, n'arrivait pas à résister aux caresses sensuelles mais efficaces de son beau fils. Ce dernier lui avait déjà dégraffé le pantalon et baissé son boxer.

-A genoux et pompe ! ordonna aussitôt Rufus qui laissait ses instincts prendre le dessus.

Eric se montra docile et obéissant, glissant le long du corps du musicien avant de prendre dans sa main droite le sexe bien gonflé de l'homme. Il joua avec quelques secondes avant de sortir sa langue. Celle-ci lécha de haut en bas le membre viril présent face à lui puis le jeune homme reprit sa masturbation, dirigeant sa langue sur les couilles de l'homme.

Sentant qu'il aimait ce plaisir interdit et provoqué par son beau fils, Rufus attrapa le plus jeune et le balança sur le lit. Il enleva sa chemise et attrapa le jeune homme par les jambes.

-Tourne toi. Si tu veux être chienne, commence déjà par te mettre à quatre pattes.

Le garçon bourré ne tarda pas à obéir à nouveau aux ordres et proposa son cul bien ouvert à son beau père. Celui-ci n'allait pas prendre de gants ni de pincettes avec le garçon. Il présenta son gland humide grâce à la salive du plus jeune face à son anus. Et c'est d'un coup sec qu'il le pénétra, volant au passage un terrible cri au plus jeune.

Dans le couloir, Chuck qui revenait vers la chambre d'Eric pour s'assurer que tout allait bien entendit le cri déchirant de son demi-frère. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit face à lui une scène qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible.

-Rufus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce dernier, continuant ses va et viens dans les fesses du plus jeune ne se formalisa pas de l'arrivée de Chuck.

-Je lui offre son cadeau. C'est lui qui en avait envie.

Rufus précipita les choses et jouit pleinement entre les fesses du jeune Van der Woodsen. Ce dernier gémissait de plus belle et resta dans cette position tandis que Rufus, lui, récupérait ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

-Il est tout à toi si t'en as envie.

Eric lança un regard malicieux mais très pervers à son demi frère. Chuck Bass allait lui aussi lui offrir un cadeau digne de ses 18 ans.


End file.
